


泛滥

by sinsewengu



Series: 上瘾 [2]
Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※三禁，我流ABO，PWP。





	泛滥

少年人不识爱恨，一生最心动。

 

你若要问王柳羿是什么时候发现他对喻文波的感情变质，他还真的说不准是哪个特定的节点。像是一颗生命力顽强的种子，从一开始便开始在他的心底扎根，愈长愈大，长成了他已经无法控制的地步。王柳羿从来都不能肯定，这究竟是不是一件好的事情。

 

他比喻文波大两岁，比他早进入分化期，比他早发现自己的感情。最终也比他早一步退让。

 

其实他也不是没有试探过，喻文波有一次不知道误食了什么含有他过敏原的东西，吃了药之后昏昏沉沉，嘴却不停，一直说着意义不明的胡话，什么我终于拿了次五杀可以让shy哥给我倒水义进给我当狗蓝哥给我吸两口吗。

 

王柳羿哭笑不得，蹲在他的床头边上戳了戳喻文波的脸。

 

“喻文波会喜欢王柳羿吗？”

 

喻文波顺着声音的源头，勉强睁开眼睛看了一眼他，张了张嘴，却是一脸懵懂，好像无法理解王柳羿说的话一样。

 

王柳羿在与他视线相对的瞬间便知道他没有继续试探的必要了。有可能是他胆子太小，也有可能是他运气太差。第二天等喻文波起床，过敏的情况已经不复存在，王柳羿在他坐下来的时候问生龙活虎的喻文波还记不记得昨天的事。

 

“脑壳发昏，啥都记不得了啊，咋了，我昨天干了啥丢脸的事吗。”

 

果然。

 

王柳羿从善如流地逗他：“是啊，你昨天抓着自己的臭袜子闻了半宿呢。”

 

“蓝哥你骗我呢吧，我必不可能做出这种事。”

 

“那是因为你都不记得了好吗，我这双眼睛可是看得清清楚楚的～”

 

基地的所有人里除了喻文波以外都已经分化完全了，只有喻文波这个弟弟还一无所知，自然不知道王柳羿的Omega信息素在刚才因为情绪的波动而变得有些浓郁。

 

高振宁敏感地察觉到了什么，但他离下路组的机子远得很，只是偏过头来看了一眼王柳羿。

 

打野和辅助是整个游戏里最需要大局观的位置，高振宁打野玩得好，生活中也时常说出一些极富哲理的话，他在几秒内就理清了王柳羿和喻文波之间的事，短暂地陷入了思考。可事实证明一心不可二用，在究竟要不要推波助澜一把的抉择中纠结的时候，猪妹的屏幕变成了一片黑白。

 

高振宁郁卒：“操！”

 

 

事后高振宁觉得有一种劫后余生的庆幸感。他庆幸自己在那时候留了个心眼，随时提醒自己多注意喻文波和王柳羿。

 

他们在仁川收获了一场声势浩大的金色雨，给予他们的不只是奖杯，还有队内最小的弟弟姗姗来迟的分化期。

 

不同的是，前者是欢喜，后者是遭难。

 

不同的是，前者的受益者是他们所有人，后者的受害者却只有王柳羿。

 

高振宁到底还是去晚了一步，他在房间里看比赛的视频复盘到凌晨四点，兴奋劲终于过去之后，才猛然想起喻文波，他今天在台上扛着奖杯往台后走的时候，从他的身上好像传来了隐约的属于Alpha的信息素味道。

 

“完了，阿水不会要进入分化期了吧……”他喃喃地想，迅速从沙发上捞起衣服裤子，套上就冲出房间。

 

他们下榻的酒店隔音不怎么好，也并未使用能够隔绝信息素的建筑材料，他愈发加快的步伐从走廊的一头通向另一头时，脸色变得有些难看。

 

他停在门外，很清楚地听到王柳羿有些崩溃的痛呼，到最后几乎变成了只剩下精疲力竭的气声，浓郁的带着强烈攻势性的Alpha信息素让他也快有些喘不过气来。Alpha的信息素浓度达到一定阈值时，对其他的Alpha也会造成排斥的影响。

 

高振宁掏出手机，用最短的字句向苏小落说明了情况，让他尽快带三支Alpha的镇静剂过来，他等了六分钟，和飞奔过来的苏小落一起用备用钥匙打开了房间门。

 

房间内的情况远超过他们的想象，刚刚分化的年轻的Alpha已经失去理智，衔咬着Omega的脖颈，像是野兽一样从喉间发出带有敌意的嘶吼，王柳羿的脸色苍白不堪，眼睛里面也不知道是疼痛还是绝望。高振宁把喻文波撩倒，一边让苏小落给他打了两只镇静剂。药剂很快就起效了，喻文波躺倒在床铺边缘的时候高振宁终于长舒一口气。

 

大巴通向即将日出的凌晨时分，仁川的道路上只剩下昏黄的路灯，天际是有些奇怪的颜色，好像隐约透着一点橘色，又透着一点蓝紫色，浓郁地混合在一起，王柳羿蜷缩车座上，高振宁把他的脑袋搁在自己的腿上。

 

他把王柳羿从那个房间里带出来的时候王柳羿已经连说话的力气都快没了，呼吸很浅，疼痛和疲倦将他整个人都包裹住，却又因为身体下意识的恐惧而战栗着，连短暂的小憩也不安稳。高振宁一只手在那张巴掌大的小脸上摸了摸，又去顺了顺他因为出汗而湿透了的柔软头发。

 

他突然有些后悔，一直以来他都觉得自己是个预言家，却从没这么讨厌过他预言的准确性。

 

如果他一开始就没有注意到王柳羿和喻文波之间微妙的气氛，不会预感到他们之间可能会出事的话，是不是也就不会迎来现在的结果了？

 

一声轻叹。

 

 

医生给王柳羿处理完外伤，又将他转到ICU的病床上，苏小落去给他补办入院手续，高振宁便留在病床边上。局部麻醉的效力过去，王柳羿又被疼痛给唤醒了，高振宁给他拿了水，也不说话，就只是坐在病床边上看着王柳羿一点一点地喝水。

 

“你不问我吗？”王柳羿一开嗓也有些愣怔，他的声音比他想象的还要更沙哑一点。

 

高振宁摇了摇头：“不想说的话没必要逼自己说，蓝哥。如果你想发泄，那说出来也成。”

 

王柳羿点了点头，细瘦的手指捏着喝空了的水杯，过了会儿才终于开口。

 

“我喜欢喻文波。”

 

“之前我就发现了。”

 

“还是瞒不过fmvp……很明显吗？”王柳羿笑了一下。

 

高振宁摇了摇头：“应该只有我发现了这事儿。蓝哥你别笑了，笑起来比哭还难看，杰克这整啥呢你说，不过就蓝哥，这种情况也确实怪不了杰克，在情绪这么激动的情况下分化本来就很容易引发狂躁……”  
“我知道，我压根就没想着要怪他。”王柳羿眨了眨眼睛，他的眼镜被搁在病床边的柜子上，只感觉面前模糊一片，但勉强还能看得清高振宁的五官。  
“那……”高振宁绞尽脑汁地寻思着该怎么接下去，王柳羿却又开口了。  
“我要洗掉他的标记。”  
他的声音斩钉截铁，像是窗外终于穿破云层的日光，一道利剑一样钉在大地上。

既有事实没有用。喻文波就不是在清醒的时候标记他的，他也不想用这种提前跨越一步的印记来绑住喻文波的手脚。  
王柳羿想起喻文波的利齿咬破他后颈，Omega最脆弱的腺体被刻上对方的所有权时的感受简直没有办法用语言来形容。他闭上了眼睛，在那一刻就决定了他必须得洗掉喻文波的标记的事。  
尽管清洗标记的过程会是铭心刻骨，堪比身体里的骨骼都掏出来重组一遍再装回去一样的剧烈痛苦，他也认了。  
他那时候实在太痛了，将视线聚焦的能力都好像丧失了一样，自然不知道喻文波被苏小落带到了手术室门口。  
他自然不知道，他的眼泪滴落在地板上时的景象，会永久留存在喻文波的心里。  
像是一场泛滥成灾，不会停止的大雨。

 

泛滥 END


End file.
